La couverture du siècle
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Directeur d'un magazine tendance dans le monde sorcier, Drago Malefoy est prêt à tout pour améliorer sa renommée. Et il sait parfaitement comment y parvenir. Tout se jouera sur la couverture. Et la personne sur la couverture. Reste à savoir comment la convaincre de poser pour lui... ONE SHOT


BONJOUR ! Oui, je suis de retour pour un petit OS. Je ne pensais pas ce que serait celui-ci que je posterais. J'en ai deux autres en cours et celui-là n'était absolument pas prévu. Bon, pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut que je vous raconte l'histoire l'histoire de cet OS.

So, il était une fois une auteuz de fanfiction nommée Loufoca-Granger, qui, le soir du 31 décembre fêtait dignement le nouvel an avec ses amis. L'alcool coulait à flot et la jeune auteuz en était bien imprégnée, telle une Pansy Parkinson dans ses grands jours (ou soirs plutôt). Aux alentour de trois heures du matin, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment Loufoca-Granger à une idée qui lui vient en tête. Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir en parler à ses amis qui ne connaissent rien de sa double vie fanfictionnesque, elle y pense pendant tout le reste de la night, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumée. Elle se couche à 6h30, se réveille quelques heures plus tard et Ô MIRACLE, se rappelle de son idée (comme quoi, contrairement à ce qu'on dit, l'alcool ne cause pas toujours des troubles de la mémoire)

L'auteur rentre chez elle et l'après-midi même, elle commence à écrire. Elle se rend compte une fois redevenue sobre que finalement, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise xD

(passons sur le fait que plus de deux mois sont passés, pour écrire 5000 mots, c'est long je sais mais j'ai un mémoire à écrire tout de même !)

Enfin, voilà pour la petite histoire de l'OS (c'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, de l'OSSSS *ahem*)

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR** que j'aime à la folie :p

.

**Un grand Merci à Sophinette :D**

* * *

**La couverture du siècle**

**.**

Drago Malefoy était dans un mauvais jour. On pouvait le voir à son expression irritée, ses poings qu'il ouvrait et refermait de plus en plus vite et sa mâchoire qui se contractait par intermittence.

« Je veux du neuf ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas, dans cette phrase ? »

« Mais Ivana Connor… »

« Je ne veux _pas_ d'un énième mannequin ! Est-ce que vous comprenez quand je vous parle ?! Sur les six derniers numéros, il y a eu quatre mannequins. J'en ai plus que marre des mannequins, et les lecteurs vont en avoir marre des mannequins. Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer s'ils en ont marre ? Je vais vous le dire moi ! Ils vont arrêter d'acheter ! »

« Mais…ce n'est que la couverture ! »

« Que la couverture ? _Que la couverture ? _Rappelles-moi pourquoi je vous ai embauchés et pourquoi je vous paye une SOMME EXORBITANTE chaque mois, bande d'incapables ?! Que la couverture ? Je crois rêver. La couverture, c'est la première chose que l'acheteur voit ! On apprend ce genre de chose au bout de la première minute des études de marketing. Auriez-vous menti sur vos CV ? »

« Mais…Monsieur Malefoy… »

« Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Le prochain qui prononce ce mot, je lui jette un sort qui lui collera la langue au palais ! »

« Pourquoi pas Ginny Weasley ? C'est une joueuse de quidditch très appréciée et elle… »

L'employée se tut et recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit Drago se lever et contourner le bureau. Toutes les veines de son visage ressortaient et elle failli se faire dessus quand elle le vit avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées. Il avança jusqu'à ce que son visage, crispé par la rage, ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

C'est alors qu'il dit d'une voix glaciale.

« Jamais. Vous entendez ? _Jamais_, de mon vivant, un Weasley, quel qu'il soit, ne fera la couverture de MON MAGAZINE. »

« Mais… »

« Blocklang ! MAINTENANT, HORS DE MON BUREAU ! BANDE D'INCAPABLES. »

.

Les employés ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se ruèrent hors de la pièce, le laissant fulminer seul.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des employés pareils. Incapables d'innover, incapables de lui trouver une putain de femme qui mériterait d'être en couverture de « _Sorcières Actuelles_ »

_Sorcières Actuelles_. Son bébé. Sa fierté. Son magazine. Qu'il avait créé de ses mains et de son cerveau. Qui paradait en tête des ventes. Qui était le magazine préféré des sorcières, devant _Sorcières Hebdo_. Il avait réussi à en faire un magazine féminin et intelligent. Il était même lu par la gente masculine.

Seulement voilà : il sentait le vent tourner. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide couverture. Parce que si le contenu était toujours hautement intéressant à chaque semaine qui passait, ses employés ne cessaient de lui trouver le même genre de femmes pour faire la couverture. Mannequins, chanteuses, mannequins, chanteuses, comédiennes, mannequins, chanteuses… Elles se battaient toutes pour être en couverture de _Sorcières Actuelles_, mais lui voulait de l'originalité. Il voulait quelque chose qui corresponde à l'esprit de son magazine. Il voulait du féminisme et de l'intelligence. Il voulait…

Il voulait Hermione Granger.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione Granger ? LA Hermione Granger ? »

« Vous en connaissez plusieurs peut-être ? »

« Mais c'est… »

« C'est la couverture parfaite. Elle incarne l'esprit de _Sorcières Actuelles_ à la perfection. »

« Mais… »

« A partir de maintenant, dix gallions seront enlevés de votre salaire à chaque fois que le mot "mais" sera prononcé. JE suis le patron. Vous êtes MES employés. Ce qui veut dire quand je demande une chose, vous le faites. Un point c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la chercher vous-même, alors ? »

« A votre avis, pourquoi ? D'une part parce que je vous paye pour ça ! D'autre part, que pensez-vous que Granger dira quand j'irai la voir pour lui dire : Au fait Granger, tu ne veux pas poser pour mon magasine ? »

« Mais… »

« Vous venez de perdre dix gallions. Quel dommage. Maintenant, sortez-vous tous ce balai des fesses et RAMENEZ-MOI GRANGER !»

.

C'était vraiment fatiguant d'être le patron. Parfois, il aurait bien voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre au-dessus de lui. Son père par exemple. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples. Il serait allé voir Lucius, lui aurait dit : « Père, je veux Granger en couverture » et les choses auraient été réglées. Au lieu de ça, il devait faire face à des employés rebelles.

« Monsieur Malefoy... »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous venons de discuter et…soyons francs…qu'est-ce qu'a fait Hermione Granger, à part être v… »

« Vous vous fichez de moi, ou quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'elle a fait, à part être une héroïne de guerre et une avocate renommée ? Elle a fait plus de choses que tous ces mannequins débiles que vous me ramenez chaque mois. »

« Monsieur Malefoy... »

« DÉGAGEZ DE LA !»

.

OoO

.

« Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Discuter mes ordres comme ça ! Enfin, c'est quand même moi le patron ! Ils vont tous me rendre dingue ! Complètement dingue. Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ou pire ! Mes cheveux vont blanchir. »

Sa femme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Plus le temps passait, et plus il devenait hystérique quand il s'agissait de _Sorcières Actuelles_. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour tempérer les choses.

« Ne t'énerve pas, Drago. Je t'ai fait couler un bain, tu devrais aller t'y plonger pour te calmer. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si les ventes baissent, ce sera la fin du monde !»

« Mais qui te dit que les ventes vont baisser ? »

« Elles baisseront si je n'ai pas la couverture que je veux. »

« Calme-toi, mon amour. Vraiment, ce magasine te tient trop à cœur. »

« C'est faux ! Tu ne mesures pas la chose à sa juste valeur ! J'ai besoin de cette couverture ! »

« Mais tu pourrais prendre quelqu'un d'autre, enfin ! »

Il jeta un regard réfrigérant à sa femme. Il était incompris. Et seul. Mais lui savait qu'il lui fallait Granger en couverture de _Sorcières Actuelles_ et quand Drago Malefoy voulait quelque chose, Drago Malefoy l'obtenait.

.

OoO

.

« Alors ? »

« Qu…quoi, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Ses employés se tenaient devant lui, avec l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Oh... qu'il aurait dû tous les virer ! Après tout, des employés, c'est comme de la décoration, quand on n'aime plus, on en change.

« Comment ça, quoi ? Je vous ai demandé, il y a deux jours, de me ramener Hermione Granger, pour qu'elle fasse la couverture. Je veux savoir où en sont les choses. »

Il les vit se regarder et baisser ensuite les yeux. Visiblement, ils cherchaient qui serait prêt à se dévouer pour parler.

Ce fut la photographe en chef qui finit par faire un pas en avant.

« Et bien…j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…v…Hermione Granger n'est pas habituée à ce genre de chose. Ca va être compliqué pour elle de poser. Ca demande beaucoup de travail et ça risque d'être pénible pour elle et… »

« C'est une _plaisanterie_ j'espère. Vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Je suis Drago Malefoy. J'ai fait 684 photoshoots dans ma vie. J'ai posé dans les magazines les plus prestigieux. Je suis même le premier et unique homme à avoir été en couverture de S_orcière Hebdo_. Alors ne me dites pas à MOI, qui ai été photographié plus de fois que vous tous réunis, que c'est quelque chose de compliqué. »

« Mais… »

« Oh non, ne continuez pas sur ce chemin-là. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans le fait de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, manger des petits fours et boire du champagne tout en se faisant maquiller et coiffer. Puis enfiler des vêtements de luxe et aller se mettre devant un écran vert. Ensuite, il suffit d'écouter, de prendre les poses qu'on vous dit de prendre. Très compliqué ! Vraiment. C'est insurmontable même. Entre les poses, on mange, on boit, on se fait masser les pieds et en plus de ça, on est payé et pas qu'un peu. Et en plus, elle pourra repartir avec les vêtements. QU'EST-CE QUI EST DIFFICILE LA-DEDANS PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN. »

« Vous allez la payer ? »

« Evidemment que je vais la payer ! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ? Par contre, vous, je devrais arrêter de vous payer. »

« Et elle va garder les vêtements. A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? Puisque de toute façon… »

« Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase. C'est moi le patron. Tous vos mannequins stupides repartent avec les vêtements. Il est hors de question que Granger soit traitée différemment. Et puis vous savez tout comme moi que son intelligence est plus élevée que la moyenne. Je pense qu'elle sera en mesure de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. »

« Mais... »

« Dix gallions en moins. Et si vous ne voulez pas être virés, vous allez vous mettre en contact avec Granger. Et rapidement ! »

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi tu y tiens tellement ? »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué ! C'est tout à fait dans l'esprit _Sorcières Actuelles_. Et puis les lecteurs seront ravis. Hermione Granger en couverture, c'est tellement rare. J'ai fait des recherches. Il n'en existe que sept et plus de la moitié sont pour _Le Chicaneur_. Je vais gagner des lecteurs avec ça ! Le numéro va exploser les ventes, j'en suis sûr. »

« Tu vas faire un infarctus ! C'est tout ce que ton obstination va te coûter ! » Répliqua sa femme « Non mais regarde-toi, tu es énervé et tu deviens tout rouge dès que tu en parles. Calme-toi, au nom de Merlin ! »

« Je suis très calme. »

« Pas à moi. Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous avec le médicomage de ville si tu continues comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver veuve à vingt-huit ans ! »

« Bah, tu auras au moins un bon héritage. »

Elle lui jeta un regard réfrigérant, qui lui signifia qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses.

Un peu penaud, il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu crois qu'il vont réussir ? » Demanda-t-elle

.

Ses employés ? A convaincre Granger ? Aucune chance.

.

OoO

.

Drago était en train de trier les photos pour les pages mode du prochain numéro, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était seize heures trente. Il allait passer une mauvaise fin d'après-midi, il le sentait.

« Entrez. »

Deux des incapables entrèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air à leur aise, ce qui le conforta dans son pressentiment. Vraiment, il fallait vraiment qu'il investisse dans le salaire d'un Directeur des Ressources Humaines, puisque visiblement, il était incapable de choisir des employés corrects.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Nous avons reçu Hermione Granger. Elle vient de partir. »

« Et ? »

« Elle a catégoriquement refusé. »

Drago n'aima pas du tout le ton de l'impertinente, qui sous-entendait qu'elle refuserait forcément. On ne refusait rien à Drago Malefoy. Et surtout pas Granger !

.

« Reconvoquez-là, et insistez. »

« Elle a dit que vous diriez ça. »

« Granger a toujours été présomptueuse. Et que vous a-t-elle dit de faire, après que j'aie dit ça ?»

« De prendre vos responsabilités et de la convoquer vous-même. Pour qu'elle puisse vous dire en face ce qu'elle pense de votre idée… »

« Elle a dit 'idée ridicule', n'est-ce pas ?! Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un cette petite garce. »

« Ben, c'est quand même… »

« Je sais ce qu'elle est, merci ! » Dit-il avant de congédier les deux incapables de la main.

.

Alors comme ça, Granger voulait la jouer de cette manière. Très bien.

Il saisit son téléphone portable professionnel – il avait cru faire une crise cardiaque quand cette invention moldue était arrivée chez eux, mais finalement il s'y était très bien accommodé – et fit défiler son répertoire jusqu'à la lettre M.

Il ricana en voyant l'inscription « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » et appuya sur l'écran tactile pour lancer l'appel.

« Je suis au bureau, Malefoy. »

« Tu viens de quitter ceux de _Sorcières Actuelles_. Comment peux-tu déjà y être ? »

« Le transplanage, ça te dis quelque chose ? J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. »

« Ne joue pas les femmes d'affaire avec moi Granger, tu es avocate. Tout le monde sait que les avocats sont payés à ne rien faire. »

« Va te faire voir ! »

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour en plus. Tu es vraiment impolie. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire bonjour. Et avant que tu commences ta diatribe, la réponse est non. »

« Quelle diatribe ? J'allais juste te proposer un déjeuner demain midi, avec le merveilleux directeur de ce merveilleux magazine qu'est _Sorcière Actuelles_. »

« Merveilleux directeur ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

« A la Fontaine Verte. Midi. »

« … »

« … »

« C'est petit ce que tu viens de faire ! » Marmonna Hermione

« Si tu faisais attention aux paparazzis, je ne saurais pas qu'il s'agit de ton restaurant préféré ! »

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ?! »

« A plus tard, Granger. » Fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Là. Il allait la convaincre et elle n'aurait pas le choix. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par la Je-Sais-Tout nationale.

D'ailleurs, il allait déjà réfléchir à la tenue qu'elle porterait sur la couverture. Et à son maquillage. Et sa pose... En somme, le tiercé gagnant qui allait lui faire remporter le jackpot. Il pouvait déjà voir les gallions scintiller et la popularité de _Sorcières Actuelles_ exploser tous les records.

.

OoO

.

Drago détailla la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arriva dans le restaurant pour leur rendez-vous d'affaire. Elle portait un tailleur strict d'avocate, une queue de cheval stricte, un maquillage strict. Tout en elle criait 'je suis coincée'. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il en était certain et il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Malefoy. » Salua-t-elle.

« Granger, ma chère. Je t'ai commandé un jus de raisin blanc. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas retourner au travail en ayant bu, mais au moins, tu donneras l'illusion d'avoir un verre de vin blanc. »

« Et qu'est-ce que le vin blanc, à ton avis, Malefoy ? Ce n'est que du raisin blanc qui a fermenté ! Crétin. »

« C'est ça, étale ta science… »

« Peut-on la faire courte, Malefoy ? »

« Absolument. J'ai apporté le contrat, tu le signes, en lisant toutes les petites lignes minuscules en bas, parce que tu es avocate et que les avocats font toujours ça. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, tu ne trouveras rien qui te permettrait de me trainer en justice, je suis blanc comme neige. Bref, tu signes et puis nous choisirons une date pour ta séance photo. »

« Tu n'as pas bien l'air de comprendre. Je ne ferai pas cette séance photo. »

« Si, tu la feras. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te veux sur cette couverture. Tu es la femme parfaite, qui correspond à l'image que je veux donner de _Sorcières Actuelles_. »

« Personne ne te croiras, tu n'es pas crédible. »

« Granger ! Tu dois accepter. »

« Donne-moi une seule raison ! »

« Pour me faire plaisir ! »

« C'est irrecevable. Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te faire plaisir ?! »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de la réponse à cette question !? Et arrête de parler comme si tu étais au tribunal. C'est irrecevable. » Répéta-t-il en l'imitant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de poser pour ton magazine. Surtout que tu en es le directeur. Parce que détrompes-toi, après ce que tes employés m'ont raconté, je pourrais largement te faire un procès. Pour maltraitance, harcèlement et intimidation. »

Il explosa de rire. Hermione lui jeta son verre de jus de raisin blanc à la figure.

.

OoO

.

« Une de mes plus belles chemises ! » S'écria-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

« Je vais arranger ça. » Répondit sa femme en frottant la tache de jus de raisin. « Mais avoue que tu l'as bien cherché. Tu peux être si énervant, parfois. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Apparemment, non. Mais tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber. Choisis une autre personne pour ta couverture, au nom de Merlin ! »

« Non. Je ne choisirai personne d'autre. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait bien qu'il était inutile de contredire son mari et de chercher à le raisonner dans certaines situations. Celles qui concernaient son magazine arrivaient en tête. Soit, elle allait le laisser ruminer tout seul.

.

OoO

.

- Granger ?

- Je suis occupée

- Tu réponds à mes sms. Tu n'es donc pas si occupée que ça.

- Depuis quand tu sais envoyer des sms ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Tu as traumatisé un de tes employés pour qu'il t'apprenne à écrire des textos ?!

- Remets-toi de tes émotions, Granger. Tu fais ma couv' et je consacrerai un article au sujet de ton choix.

.

- Granger ? Tu as reçu mon dernier message ?

- Le sujet de mon choix ? N'importe lequel ?

- Ce que tu veux. Même un truc sur les elfes de maison, sur la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sur McGonnagall. Tu as carte blanche.

- Tu es un vil personnage.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ?

- Oh que oui j'accepte. Et jubile bien tant que tu en as l'occasion.

.

OoO

.

« Je suis génial ! Je suis le plus fort. Je suis merveilleux. »

« Attends un peu de voir quel article tu vas devoir faire. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, chérie. Ça ne pourra pas être si horrible que ça. Et ça n'enlèvera pas le fait que j'ai gagné ! »

« Au moins tu vas arrêter de t'énerver pour rien. Je pense que tu vas gagner quelques années d'espérance de vie. »

.

OoO

.

Drago avait convoqué tous ses incapables dans la salle de réunion. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient dans son bureau, car il les voulait assis et lui debout. En bon patron qui domine et impressionne ses employés.

« Demain est un grand jour. Demain, Hermione Granger va mettre les pieds dans ces locaux pour son shooting. Demain marquera le début de ma reconnaissance internationale. Je vais réussir là où tous ont échoué. Je vais devenir une référence en matière de magazine. _Sorcière Actuelles_ va amasser encore plus de gloire qu'il n'en a déjà et… »

« Hum Hum. »

« Où en étais-je ? Oui. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire avec Granger ! Je serai là pour superviser de toute façon. Il faut que tout se passe bien, et qu'elle ait envie de revenir. Le moindre de ses désirs devra être exaucé. »

« Vous ne faites pas un peu de favoritisme ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Attendez un peu que le prochain numéro sorte. L'argent que je vais amasser va me servir à renouveler mon stock d'employés. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'impertinence à mon égard. Hors de ma vue maintenant ! »

Il quitta la pièce en premier, se dirigeant vers le dressing. Il allait choisir lui-même les vêtements pour les photos. Ils ne sauraient pas ce qu'aimait Granger et ce qui allait bien lui aller… Vraiment, il devait tout faire tout seul.

.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva à l'heure – chose quasiment exceptionnelle – et se tenait prêt à accueillir la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale. Le bruit des gallions teintait dans sa tête et il avait le sourire de la réussite.

Il remarqua que ses employés faisaient profil bas. Sans doute craignaient-ils une des explosions dont il avait le secret…

Granger arriva à onze heures tapantes. Elle était angoissée à l'idée de la séance photo à venir, mais Drago ne put s'empêcher de noter l'éclat de suffisance qui perçait dans son regard. Il était sûr que c'était dû à ce qu'elle allait lui demander en échange, et il était légèrement inquiet. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire.

« Bienvenue à _Sorcières Actuelles_ Hermione. Tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione ? »

« Tu plaisantes, là ? » Demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

« Je vais te débarrasser de ta veste. Donne-moi. »

Le vêtement en main, il tourna la tête et avisa une de ses employées.

« Toi, va mettre ça dans le vestiaire. Tout de suite ! »

« Malefoy ! Parle-lui autrement ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. »

« On est stressée à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Suis-moi. »

.

Il la mena jusqu'à la salle où le shooting allait se dérouler. L'effervescence régnait dans la pièce. L'écran vert était installé, et des projecteurs et ventilateurs étaient mis en place autour. Lorsqu'elle vit ces derniers, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas certainement pas me prendre en photo avec un ventilateur tournant à plein régime, pour faire un effet _cheveux au vent_ ! »

« Évidemment que non. Je n'ai pas envie de finir castré. Va t'asseoir. Il y a des petits fours, du champagne et… »

« Je… »

« Laisse-moi finir. Et du jus de fruit. Sans compter l'eau. Je sais très bien que tu ne bois pas de champagne le matin. J'ai fait couper des rondelles de citron juste pour toi. Pour mettre dans l'eau gazeuse. »

« C'est tellement gentil. » Fit-elle avec ironie « Malefoy qui se plie en quatre pour une couverture. »

« Assieds-toi et mets toi à l'aise. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu demandes. VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ?! Si Miss Granger vous demande quoi que ce soit, vous exaucez sa demande. Clair ? Hermione, je te laisse vingt minutes pour te reposer et tu passeras au maquillage. »

« Je ne veux pas ressembler à une gourgandine ! »

« Ce n'est pas l'image de _Sorcières Actuelles_. Ce sera très naturel, ne t'en fait pas. »

.

Il laissa une Hermione un peu perdue et décontenancée, puis il se dirigea vers les nombreux portants de vêtements, tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Il fallait quelque chose de classe, naturel et tendance. Quelque chose qui changeait des couvertures habituelles et qui respectait la femme qu'était Hermione Granger.

Ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait les tenues habituellement. Il se contentait de sélectionner celles qui lui plaisaient le plus, parmi les photos qui lui étaient présentées. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse n'importe quoi avec Granger.

Il sélectionna une petite robe d'été, à motifs fleuris. Bucolique. C'était parfait. Une grosse ceinture marron agrémenterait le tout, soulignant sa taille.

La robe n'était pas provocante. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et les manches courtes couvraient ses épaules.

Il hésita à rajouter une veste. Puis il se dit qu'ils feraient une série de photo avec et une sans.

Il ne sélectionna pas de sac à main, mais quelques bijoux : un bracelet en or blanc et des boucles d'oreilles discrètes, qui coûtaient pourtant les yeux de la tête.

Pour les chaussures, il choisit de simples ballerines. Granger allait criser quand il allait lui montrer les escarpins et sandales à talons vertigineux qui viendraient plus tard, mieux valait commencer doucement.

Son choix fait, il déposa les vêtements dans la pièce réservée au change et retourna vers Granger, qui était à présent installée sur un autre fauteuil, faisant face à un miroir entouré d'ampoules.

La maquilleuse était également là et Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Pas de rouge. Je veux du frais. Du doux. Quelques touches de rose. Du nude. »

« Du quoi ? » Fit Hermione.

« Du nude… Est-ce que tu lis au moins ce magazine pour lequel tu vas poser ?! »

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as forcée à venir ici ?»

« Tss tss tss. Rajoutez du mascara. » Dit-il a sa maquilleuse.

.

Hermione passa ensuite à l'étape coiffure. Ses cheveux furent joliment bouclés – proprement selon les mots de Drago – et lâchés sur ses épaules.

« Magnifique ! » S'exclama le blond. « Maintenant, file t'habiller. »

Il la mena jusque dans la pièce réservée à cet effet et la laissa seule pour se changer. Quand elle ressortit, il l'observa d'un œil professionnel et arrangea légèrement sa robe et ses cheveux.

« Parfait Granger ! Et arrête de faire ta timide. On y va maintenant. »

Il la guida jusqu'à l'espace reservé au shooting et lui fit signe d'aller se mettre devant l'écran vert. Photographe et ingénieur de la lumière se mirent en place et commencèrent à donner leurs ordres, sous la supervision de Drago.

« Place-toi au milieu. Relève la tête. Non, rabaisse-là un petit peu. Tourne à gauche. La main sur la hanche. Prends un air mystérieux. Voilà. »

L'appareil photo crépita et Drago hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, tu souris. Parfait. Penche-toi en avant. Le regard dans le lointain. Parfait. »

« Ok. Assieds-toi par terre. Comme si tu étais dans l'herbe, en train de pique niquer. Tête penchée en arrière. Tu es sous le soleil. Il fait beau. Le vent souffle… »

« Je ne veux pas de ces stupides ventilateurs ! »Protesta la jeune femme.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible !

« Relève-toi. On va en faire une de profil. Comme ça. Un léger sourire. Ne bouge plus ! »

« Parfait. Miss Granger, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. On fera la deuxième série après. »

.

Les coiffures, tenues et séances de maquillages s'enchaînèrent. Des yeux noirs charbons au lunettes strictes, en passant par le chemisier qui laissait entrevoir son décolleté, Hermione enchaîna les prises, ne laissant percevoir son agacement qu'à la fin.

Elle fit son possible pour éviter les chaussures à talons qui ne la faisaient ressembler à rien d'autre qu'à « une pute de bas étages » mais Drago fut intraitable. Hermione serra les dents, ne pensant qu'au moment où elle annoncerait à cet insupportable type, l'article qu'il devrait faire en échange.

Enfin, après plus de trois heures de poses et presque autant de plateaux de petits fours ingurgités, Hermione eut le droit de se rhabiller normalement et d'enlever définitivement son maquillage.

.

Une fois cela fait, elle suivit Drago jusque dans son bureau et s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son imposant bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

« A moi de rire, Malefoy. »

« Je t'écoute, ma chère Granger. Que vas-tu donc me demander ? D'écrire sur la défense des veracrasse d'Irlande ? De prôner les droits des elfes de maison ? Je me suis déjà renseigné sur la vie de McGonnagall, si tu veux que je fasse son éloge."

« Oh non. Non, non, non, mon petit Malefoy. Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses. Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir, laisse-moi profiter un peu. Car _mon cher Malefoy_, tu vas me pondre un article sur une grande famille sorcière qui mériterait qu'on leur porte un peu plus d'attention. Une famille respectable et qui mérite d'être reconnue à sa juste valeur. Drago Malefoy, tu vas me faire un article spécial sur la famille Weasley. »

La garce. L'immonde garce. Petite enflure.

« Qu…quoi…non ! C'est mon magazine ! Je refuse que… »

« Tss, tss…tu as promis Malefoy. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu n'honores pas ta parole... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle se leva, et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un sourire éclatant au blond.

A peine la porte du bureau refermée, Drago se pencha et commença à frapper sa tête contre la table. Elle venait de lui gâcher son plaisir. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ! Il aurait dû deviner. Quel con ! Mais quel con.

.

OoO

.

Sélectionner les photos qui étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres avait été une tâche difficile, mais Drago avait fini par arrêter son choix.

Et aujourd'hui, en passant devant le premier kiosque à journaux, il l'avait vu. Son magazine. _Sorcières Actuelles_. Granger rayonnait sur la couverture, et il voyait de nombreuses personnes se précipiter pour l'acheter.

Sortant quelques mornilles de sa poche, il en fit de même… Il avait réussi.

La gloire l'attendait.

.

OoO

.

« Je suis le meilleur. Je suis merveilleux. Tout comme mon petit bébé. » S'exclama Drago qui tenait son magazine contre lui.

Il en caressait la couverture, sous les yeux de sa femme qui semblait se demander si son mari n'était pas devenu totalement fou.

« En une journée, les ventes ont déjà explosé ! Je te savais. Ce numéro est magique ! Je le savais. Magnifique ! »

Il continuait de caresser la couverture et sa femme soupira.

« Dis-moi franchement, Drago ? »

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il.

« Tout ce cirque. C'est vraiment pour toutes les raisons que tu as exposées ou est-ce que ton but réel était d'avoir ta propre femme en couverture de ton magazine ?»

.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit, alors qu'il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, qui était assise sur leur lit. Lui qui avait tant pesté lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa volonté de garder son nom de jeune fille…il la remerciait aujourd'hui. Les lettres rouges indiquant « Hermione Granger, la sorcière actuelle par excellence » auraient eu beaucoup moins d'effet si le Granger avait été remplacé par Malefoy. On aurait crié au favoritisme.

Certes, tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, mais tout de même.

« Les deux, ma chère. Mais je dois avouer que j'avais sous-estimé la satisfaction que je ressentirais en te voyant sur cette couverture. Je crois que je vais encadrer le numéro, et l'accrocher sur l'un des murs du salon. »

« Tu es complètement cinglé, Drago. »

« Et toi, tu es magnifique. Et tu n'es même pas retouchée, en plus. Et je ne parle même pas des autres photos qui sont à l'intérieur. Quand tu auras des longs procès et que tu seras trop fatiguée pour faire l'amour, je les regarderai pour me… »

« Je ne veux PAS entendre la suite de cette phrase. Tu es vraiment un type répugnant ! »

« Le type répugnant va régner sur la presse. Et tout ça, grâce à toi. »

« Et grâce à moi, la famille Weasley aura un article leur rendant honneur. »

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour ça ! »

« Tu l'as bien cherché, mon amour. Tu m'as forcée à faire cet horrible shooting. »

« J'ai dû te forcer parce que tu ne voulais même pas aider ton mari adoré. Tu es une femme indigne, Granger. J'espère que tu le sais. »

« Et toi, tu es un patron indigne. Honnêtement, tu dois arrêter de les traiter comme ça. Tu vas finir par te retrouver avec des plaintes pour harcèlement. »

« Tu me défendras. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de te payer. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne vas tout de même pas créer la SAPE. »

« La quoi ? »

« Société d'Aide à la Protection des Employés, voyons. » Dit-il en ricanant. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Alors, cesse de les défendre. Ils sont vraiment incapables. En plus, si je les avais laissés s'occuper de toi, tu te serais réellement retrouvée habillée comme une gourgandine. »

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai. En plus, tu devrais me remercier. Je suis sûr que tu vas avoir encore plus de demandes de clients. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir de demande parce que je suis en couv' de _Sorcières Actuelles_, mais parce que je suis une bonne avocate. »

« Mais tu l'es…et tu es la première à être en couv' de… »

« Drago ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi plutôt ! Ne dois-tu pas me remercier pour ces ventes exceptionnelles et ce, en quelque heures ? »

« Tu veux juste que je me taise. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Et ensuite je me déshabillerais et j'irais enfiler ces talons de vingt centimètres que j'ai pu garder. Tu sais, ceux de la photo. »

« J'ai compris. Je me tais, Granger. Mais prépare-toi à crier dans quelques minutes.

* * *

TADAM ! Héhéhéhé. Bon, je dois avouer que je suis fière de ma chute et je serais dégoutée si la majorité d'entre vous me disiez "j'avais deviné depuis le début" xD. Allez, soyez franc avec moi, qui avait deviné ? Qui avait des doutes ? Qui était sur les fesses ?

J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas alors j'espère bien qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi tout (qu'il vous ai plu ou non).

Sinon, pour mes **lecteurs habituels**, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai un peu avancé pour mon projet **Focus **et surtout, **ma prochaine longue fic** avance trèèèèès bien. J'en suis à la fin du onzième chapitre et j'espère pouvoir commencer à poster courant avril.

Je vous tiens au courant et si vous voulez savoir, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP.

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt

Bisous Bisous


End file.
